


Saving Liv

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: In the 20th and final Phoebe/Liv story,  Pheobe and Liv are enjoying life together till the day Liv gets captured by the worse villains and Max. It's up to Phoebe to save her before things get worse. This is probably the final book





	1. Moving in Together

Phoebe and Liv finally decided to move in together. The night before they were supposed to move, Liv woke up sweating and panting, "Phoebe it happened again." Phoebe opened an eye, "Wait you're still having these sorta things in your sleep, just think tomorrow we'll be in our own apartment enjoying our lives alone." Liv laid back down and smiled, "Yeah that'll be nice. Can't wait till we move into our apartment." Phoebe said, "Have you ever thought of what life will be like without Max torturing you." Liv said, "No, I can't believe it'll finally stop." Phoebe smiled, "Just remember you'll be safe with me being your protector." Liv blushed, "I'm going to be ok." Phoebe smiled as she kissed her girlfriend's forehead, "Atta girl." The next day it was time." Everything was taken to the apartment and set up but had to buy a few things so they got in the car and drove off, "Liv did you know since we live in an apartment how about I make you the happiest you'll ever be." Liv giggled, "Yay!"


	2. Can't Sleep

Liv tried to fall asleep, new apartment and even though Phoebe was the protector girlfriend, she had stuff on her mind, "Phoebe, why did you ask me out years back?" Phoebe said, "Well you were like so how do I say it, sweet and I thought, 'She looks good enough." Liv sat up, "Ok. Why does Max hate me so much?" Phoebe frowned, "Well let's put this way, he thought you were full of yourself and you had your head in the clouds, he even called you to me, fucking....... just remember I kicked him for saying that. What else is bothering you?" Liv sighed, "I guess when did we get married, I forgot." Phoebe chuckled, "We aren't married yet we haven't even set a date." Liv looked upset, "Why did we never you know." Phoebe said, "You know you see we're just gonna get it done soon." Liv smiled, "Ok I'm going to figure out what roles I will audition for."


	3. Script Troubles

Liv was sitting in the chair trying to go over scripts which were piled on the table, "I don't know how to choose one, they're all great, hello what is this." she pulled out a script, "The Alien." Phoebe said, "Hold on that old book series written by June Macwell which was about an alien life form age 12, who comes to Earth and can't get back til book 6 man that series so amazing though there is a little romance between the alien life form and a girl but not til book 4 when they're." Liv said, "Well this script looks amazing, I only read book 1 because it was assigned in 7th grade how did read them?" Phoebe said, "When I was 10 I borrowed them from the library and if you are in these films...." "I'm done with acting," Liv said, "I quit I don't need this shit anymore." Phoebe said, "Babe, it's ok I see why you can't stand being famous, but...." Liv said, "I'm going to bed." Phoebe said, "Ok I'll be in there soon I got some "Stuff" to do." Liv said, "There isn't trouble in the city is there?" Phoebe said, "No." Liv sat on their bed looking at her first script. Phoebe said, "Hey Liv are you ok?" Liv nodded.


	4. Captured Part 1

Liv was working on her scriptwriting skills. Phoebe smiled, "Ok I'll be back in 7 hours I need to get to my first day of work." Liv nodded, "Where do you work again?" Phoebe stroked Liv's hair, "Smart Click, Love you." Phoebe kissed Liv's forehead and left. Liv tried to think of good ideas, "I need a good story, maybe this, no, how about, no, now there's an idea....... Goddamnit, that idea sucks." There was a knock and Liv went to the door and opened it, "What I'm busy." The figure said nothing and grabbed a big duffle bag and shouted, "IN HERE NOW." Liv tried shutting the door but it stopped and shoved her in and zipped it up, closed the door and went down to a van and threw the duffle bag in, Liv was trying to shout, "Where the fuck are you taking me." The figure took off his mask but it was Dr. Death, Evil Canevil, and Max (of course) Evil and said, "Oh where far away." Max laughed, "Told you, Rooney, I was going to get back at you because I hate you." Liv tried to find her phone, "Fuck, left it at the apartment. Hold on was that....." Max said, "That's right she won't be able to find the new Villan center." Liv screamed, "You think so your dick, did you forget the superhero president." Max realized, the Rooneys knew the secret and then said, "I think President Kick Butt won't say anything, you stupid girl." Liv just layed there in silence and then said, "I hate you."


	5. The Villain Center 'Liv becomes a Villain'

The Villan center was an old diaper factory remolded, Max said, "Finally dissed my family, took my sister's girlfriend and now I'm making her evil. Caneval laughed, "Good plan, I think blondie there will enjoy becoming a villain. They put Liv in the electric chair, "Ok Rooney you're going to be a villain." Liv was scared, "You can't do anything to me now." Max said, "I know what to give her tornado powers." Liv screamed but went out for 4 hours. She knew Phoebe would be back at the apartment soon. "She's awake," Pastry yelled. Max said, "Rooney tell me what your plans are." Liv snarled, "Wait and stay for battle with the girl." Max nodded, "Excellent."


	6. I quit this story

goodbye i hate the story already.


	7. Chapter 7

So I am continuing this couple, realising how some people love their relationship


End file.
